My babysitter's a weasel
by theSharinganPhaze
Summary: Due to child neglect, Itachi is forced to not only babysit his baby brother but two Hyugas as well? Cute SasuHina ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. This is just introduction to my new story. Its really cute ItaHina SasuHina NejiHina. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>ITACHI POV<p>

I always had a feeling that I didn't have quite the ideal family. Maybe what I've been doing all this time isn't quite _normal _for someone my age.

I'm only eight years old but here I am stuck babysitting _their_ baby son while my _parents _go out partying getting drunk, coming home whenever late at night. They do this practically every weekend.

Its funny. You'd think the child would be the one having fun but I'm stuck being the _real _parent most of the time. Anyway, I just finished cooking chicken stir-fry for dinner, yes chicken stir-fir, and yes I'm old enough to reach the stoves and cook it like the _average _adult.

I learned how to cook even before I was even tall enough, I would just climb on the counter and cook on from there.

When I was five, I learned how to boil eggs and ramen. When I was six I learned how to steam and drain vegetables and pasta.

When I was seven, my reading comprehension was so high they suggested if I wanted to be bumped up to fifth grade, but I declined because I didn't want to be the youngest in my class.

Because of this, I can read many recipes and now know how to make over 30 dishes and I even know how to bake cakes. And trust me, making sandwiches is not considered cooking.

Lets see. I also learned how to wash clothes and change diapers and all that baby formula stuff awhile ago but the most important thing was learning how to make a baby stop crying. Feed him. That's another reason why I can cook so much. My parents would usually order fancy take-out or we would go out to eat so they didn't have to cook most of the time and that's also where I picked up my _hobby _of cooking.

"Itachi nii-san when is dinner ready?" my three-old brother that look just like me asked, peeking his head from above the counter in curiosity.

"Be patient, Sasuke, and get away from the stove." I told him as he silently obeyed and went to sit down at the dining table.

Sasuke is a good boy, and its all thanks to me. No really. Who knows what it would be like if I wasn't the one providing this kid parental guidance!

Though mother did raise me as a baby, she thought it was unfair that father got to go out and party every weekend while she was stuck raising their only son at the time. It wasn't hell, but it wasn't heaven either.

But because I became extremely mature for my age, she knew that I could raise my baby brother on my own and took advantage of it.

Our family lives off the Uchiha's inheritance, meaning, we're frikin rich and my parents don't have to work but they have part time jobs just to keep themselves busy during the day.

"Ok Sasuke dinner's ready." I went to the dining table and Sasuke starred at it getting ready to devour it like a child wanting candy…except it was dinner. Right before I could start eating my delicious meal that

_I myself _made a frikin eight-year-old! I heard the doorbell ring and inwardly grunted.

_Huh right when I was getting hungry. Who could be at the door? _I thought as Sasuke devoured his dinner while I walk to answer the door. It kept ringing. _Ok k I'm coming sheesh._

I opened the door not bothering to check who was there.

A woman with long dark indigo hair with a hime-style cut and pale lavender eyes was standing there with a really desperate look on her face. Aw man this doesn't look good.

"Hyuga-sama, my parents left over an hour ago."

"Oh, I know…" She was smiling at me. Yep this didn't look good. "Its just that…"

Then I only now noticed that she was holding a toddler that look just like her whom I can assume is her daughter. And there was also some kid hiding behind her.

"Itachi, can you watch my kids for me?"

I had to blink twice to even process what she just said.

"What?"

"Please, Itachi, its only for tonight. I know your mother always praises you and your ability to cook and raise a baby….and your only eight years old!"

Yes exactly I'm only eight! I'm not suppose to be babysitting at all. I'm the one whose to be babysat!.

"Please, Itachi, your mom really wants me to go clubbing with her right now! She said it was okay for me to drop my kids off here."

Of course she would say that!

"Ok fine whatever." I shrugged. Not like I have a choice.

"Oh thank you, thanks so much Itachi! Your such a good kid!" She said excitedly in a hurry as she praised me. She released the toddler from her arms and gave her to me or more like_ shoved _her forcing me to carry her.

"Itachi, this is my daughter Hinata. She's very shy but she's a good girl."

I looked at the girl I was holding. She look just like her except she had a bowl cut and no she's not crying even though she's being held by practically a stranger!

"And this is my nephew Neji." She said as the kid made his appearance clear. Now he look just like his uncle.

"Please take care of them for me Itachi!"She said as she left my door step right away and drove off so fast I still stunned at what just happened as I watched her leave completely.

I noticed she didn't say when she's pick them up.

"Hey, where is our babysitter?" The kid name Neji snapped me out of it as I told him to come inside.

"I am the babysitter." I said as I held the girl who still had yet to speak. I lead us to the kitchen where Sasuke was just finishing his dinner.

"Nii-san who are they?"

"This is Hinata-chan." I told him as I set the girl down…only to have her cling on the side of my shirt.

"And this is Neji." I pointed to the boy next to me who look like he really didn't want to be here. He was what maybe a year older than Sasuke and this girl was probably the same age as him?

"Well I made a lot of food so you guys can eat if you want." I told them as Hinata followed behind and sat at the dining table. Neji reluctantly followed but didn't feel like eating. Sasuke got up and washed his dish to go in the living room to play Wii games and Neji followed him.

I looked at the girl and notice she made a small plate for herself. She was well-mannered and ate at a polite pace. She was admittedly….cute. God I hate that word!

We at together in silence which I didn't mind in the least. She seemed to enjoy the chicken stir-fry but hey the girl doesn't seem like the type to whine.

I went up to wash my dish and went back to get the rest of them until I noticed that Hinata was trying to help me by gathering the dishes. She stood in front of me and looked up blinking her big white eyes at me. I smiled back at her.

"Well, you didn't have to do that." I said as I patted her head and grab the dishes from her.

"But thank you anyway Hinata-chan." I told her as I was washing the dishes.

"Hai, Itachi-kun, I wanted to help you." She stuttered her first words to me. I smiled to myself as I finally got hear her voice.

At that moment, something that sounded like glass breaking sounded off from the living room.

"What was that?" As I stood up from what I was doing and sprinted towards the living room.

I come and I find the frikin flat screen TV shattered with a big whole broken through it!

Sasuke and Neji stood there completely stunned as they pointed to each other at the same time.

"HE DID IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL who is guilty? <strong>

**Ok this was the first chapter to my**** new story and as I said before I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I got my other one but hey I said I had new ideas and this is one of them!**

** PLZ review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long. I never meant to take this long. I got distracted and well obviously I am going to continue with this story since I practically begged you guys for reviews and I thank you all for that. Well, anyway, yeah here is chapter 2. :P**

_BTW: please think of sasuke and neji's voice as whiny and barely audible or like how normal toddlers talk not like part 1 Sakura but u no what I mean remember that they're only like 3 or 4…._

* * *

><p>When Sasuke went to the living room to turn on the Wii, he noticed that someone was following him.<p>

_That kid from before with the big white eyes...except he's the boy one…I think.. _Sasuke thought as they just stood there for a whole minute staring each other down.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" Neji asked him while the two toddlers continued to glare at each other.

"You should know, your at _my_ house." Sasuke told him. It seems someone isn't as goody two shoes when their nii-san isn't around.

"Fine then, Uchiha, cuz that's your first name…"

"Hey are u a boy or girl cuz your hair is weally long?…" Sasuke blurted out of curiosity.

"Nani?…I a boy! you baka!"

Neji took offense pointed his finger out and challenged him.

"I challenge you to that game thingy!"

"Hnn, fine, you can pway. I been wanning to pway someone other than nii-san for so wong anyway."

He dug through the box full of games. He knew what the perfect game was to challenge anyone and that was the wii sports. Sasuke snickered.

"cuz you wanna pway with me we can pway the sports and I will even let you choose what sport "

Neji took that as an insult and assumed Sasuke thought he was of no challenge.

"U think u so smart don't u." He grabbed the second remote and saw the screen had options of tennis baseball boxing bowling…and the other sports. He settled for boxing.

"I'm going to beat u up Uchiha."

"Hnn…yeah wight."

Both of them settled on their positions with Neji on the left and Sasuke on the right. They got ready and started the game. Sasuke and Neji battled it out with their assumed rivalry.

As the game went on, Sasuke was struggling since he was just punching and kicking while Neji knew exactly what he was doing. Growing up as a Hyuga meant that he had to study martial arts even though he was only four years old. However, he was already assumed of being the potential prodigy for his family. He had something to live up to even though his parents didn't really pay attention to him half the time but no Uchiha brat was going to break that!

Before they knew it, the match was over and with Neji declared as winner.

Sasuke was exhausted but was too pissed off that he lost to even care. How could he lose? Was Itachi going easy on him this whole time?

As if reading his thoughts, Neji smirked at him.

"Hnn, was your nii-san going easy on you or does he really think you as a challenge cuz I wanna challenge him not you."

Sasuke grunted at his comment and saw that Neji was about to play again except with himself on the professional level. Even _he _couldn't get pass that level but Itachi did and Neji was playing with his avatar. Seeing this, Sasuke's anger unleashed and he pushed Neji down and took the remote.

"Oww…What the hay was that for?" Neji shouted at him on the floor.

"Its my game and I don't wanna pway with you anymore." Sasuke shouted back at him.

"What? You just jealous that I won!"

Sasuke didn't know what jealous meant but assumed he was teasing him.

"What? I not a jealous….it my game! Now go away!" Sasuke continued to yell at him. Neji seeing this got up and took the remote from him and now Sasuke was on the floor. "Oww."

"Yeah, that u did to me!" Neji turned his attention to the tv and was about to start the game when Sasuke got up and grabbed the remote from him but Neji was still gripping it, not letting it go.

"Give me my wiimote back! It mine!"

"No I wanna pway!" Neji shouted back at him and the two fighting toddlers went back and fourth trying to take the _wii_mote from each other.

….And unfortunately, Neji's grip on the remote was loosening from all the sweat on the remote jacket and Sasuke had it and smiled faster than a second, but due to the force of his grab, his hand swung back and throw the remote right thru the flat-screen TV!

And that's when Itachi appeared….

Back to _his_ pov..

_Ok…what the hell just happened? Our TV broke? Sasuke and Neji were innocently guilty? There was a wiimote by said broken tv…hmm'_

"Sasuke…what happened?"

That's when Neji got angry at me.

"Hey…why are you taking his side? Just because you both Uchihas no make it my fault! Isn't that brotherism?"

_What's going on? I didn't even accuse him!_

I sighed and tried to calm down. "Its _nepotism_….wait there is no nepotism with this? Uhh…just tell me what happen Sasuke…and you know better than to lie to me...right?"

I gave Sasuke my intimidating glare…the one in which Sasuke _knows_ he has to do what I tell him to do.

Sasuke then gulped and stuttered all the words at once of what just happened five minutes ago into one sentence. "Neji came to play the wii play boxing he won I lost I hate him cuz he won he call me a jealous I hate him more now I no wanna play with him I took wiimote we no let go but then he did and I let go and then…then tv broke." He finally finished mumbling the last three words.

"So it was both of your guys' fault?" They glanced at each other and admitted by nodding.

_Huh…what am I suppose to do now?_

That's when I turned toward the living room entrance when I heard a gasp by the only girl in the house.

" 'tachi-kun…wha happen?" The little blue hair girl asked me. She had a _cute (dam it seriously why?) _scared expression with her tiny fingers pointing together, gasping at the broken tv.

"Hinata-chan don't come in here. The glass is on the floor. Sasuke and Neji uhh…"

_Should I let two toddlers handle glass and clean up their mess?'_

I sighed. "Never mind, I'll clean it up." As I left to go in the kitchen to get gloves or something.

-normal pov-

Hinata just stood there not knowing what to do.

_Can I help 'tachi-kun clean up the mess?…ohh but I don't wanna burden him…what do I do?'_

While Hinata remained mentally frustrated, Sasuke was glaring at her the whole time.

'_tachi-kun? Who does she think she is! He's my onii-san and no one else's!' _

Sasuke went up to Hinata. "Hey, why u call him '_tachi-kun _he my brother!" Sasuke stood a couple inches from her face, and it made her gasp and back away. Neji decided to intervene and jab a finger at Sasuke.

"Hey, why u pick on Hinata? Only I can do that!"

Hinata yelped while she was stuck between the two rivals. "Neji-nii san…"

"See _I _her nii-san not that Itachi-teme."

Sasuke grunted. "What did you call my nii-san? U being mean _again_!"

Hinata gasped (again!) " Itachi-nii kun"

All three of them turned to see _Itachi-nii kun _with Sasuke and Neji about to straggle each other.


	3. Chapter 3

-Itachi pov-

I didn't know what was worse. The fact that a _four-year-old boy _just called me _teme _or that I'm actually using words I'd never thought I'd use…ever! Hinata is….what? Dam is she really that _cute_?

I turned to look at Hinata and she was in between the two fighting boys that were all looking at me.

_Yes she is! _

Sasuke went up to me with a pout on his face.

"Itachi-nii san why did she call u tachi-nii you my nii-san not her?"

Nani? Did she call me tachi-nii? Oh well it only makes sense since I am like the older brother to all three toddlers! I shook my head and ignored him as I went to pick up the TV shards with my gloves on and dust pan. "She can call me that I guess…" I mumbled to Sasuke.

" Itachi nii-kun…was I not suppose to call u that? Gomenasai…" Hinata said as she had her hands curled up around her eyes…and she's about to cry! Oh no!

"Hinata.." I went up to her and put my hand on her head and ruffled her hair as a means for comfort but she continued to sob.

"Hinata-chan, u can call me whatever u want…"

"I can?"

"Yes Hinata-chan." I assured her and then her face lit up as in everything s okay and gave me the cutest smile ever! Wait what?

"Arigatou Itachi nii-kun.." She raised her hands at me implying that she wanted to be carried so I gave in to her _cuteness_ and picked her up.

Oh yeah I forgot about the broken TV that I still clean up.

"Uhh…Sasuke Neji clean up this mess."

I ordered them as I left the room still carrying Hinata in my arms.

As I was walking and carrying her to my room, she yawned and laid her head on my left shoulder small arms around my neck eyes barely open.

_Please don't tell me she's going to be like Sasuke when I put her down!' I prayed_

So I went into my big bedroom with my _king sized _tempur pedic mattress ( _remember I maybe only eight but hey don't blame me blame my materialistic idiotic egotistical whatever other words the average eight-year-old would totally use, but anyway-PARENTS! I mean seriously they can't even hire a NANNY or is that what 911 is for? No that's if your in danger…dam I thought poor people were the ones to leave their own children to fend for themselves, no offense poor people what? Why am I saying sorry when its all in my head!)_

Okay, enough with the pointless thoughts in my head, back to setting Hinata down on my bed.

I was doing just that and _softly _took her arms off around me to lay her and as soon she was on the bed she opened her eyes. She looked directly at me with her _cutely _confused face and sparkly white eyes.

"I-I-Ita-chi-tachi nii-kuun?" She stuttered out and raised her hands to me again.

_Damit she is going to be like how Sasuke was! I have to carry her for hours!'_

I thought as I picked her up to have her on me like she was before.

I walked outside of my room and tried to make her as comfortable as possible so she could fall asleep faster. I went in the living room where I was expecting the broken television to still be there but was surprised when nothing and no one was there.

_Wow I can't believe I actually let two toddlers handle such a dangerous job even if I was at their age doing this kind of stuff.'_

I heard some noise from dining room and assumed it was them so I walked there.

"Ouw" Neji hissed as he took his hand away from Sasuke. "why am I letting someone younger then me to take care my ouwie?" Neji asked as Sasuke took his hand to clean the wound on his finger with a alcohol swab "cuz baka you don't know how to use a first aid kit and I do! Nii-san taught me how to use one and he say that you gotta do this every time you get a ouwie or it can get infected." Sasuke said to him glaring.

"Hnn, whatever just hurry up and fix it." Neji does not like him doing this but if he's right he doesn't want to risk it.

"So I guess you have been paying attention to what I say eh Sasuke." I say as I make an appearance after eavesdropping on them.

Sasuke and Neji turned to see me and…also Hinata.

"So she fell asleep already." Neji mumbled and pouted a bit. _I know im usually mean to her but we always fall asleep together.'_

Sasuke seemed to be staring at me and Hinata's position.

"Nii-san, why is she sleeping on you?" _Only I can do that! He's my nii-san and no one else's!_

"She just needs some time before I put her on my bed."

"YOUR bed?" they shouted in unison.

"Yes my bed, now since you two finish cleaning your mess, go get ready for bed. Neji you can sleep in Sasuke's room, he has an extra bed."

Neji pouted as he finished putting his band aid on and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Soon after, Sasuke pouted at me and glared at sleeping Hinata and went to the other bathroom.

I sighed _Its only been 12 minutes since I came downstairs. _I looked at the sleeping toddler in my arms. _Damit why does she have to be so damn cute?'_

So I went up back to my room and laid her back on my bed and thankfully she didn't wake up and curled to the side.

I left the room to go check on Sasuke and Neji to find them surprisingly tolerant of each other and laying on the beds getting ready to go to sleep.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke mumbled as I went up to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why these people have to come today? I no can go sleep with this guy in my room" He said as to me quietly and pointed to where the male Hyuga was.

"You know I can here you" Neji said even though his back was facing me.

I sighed, "Sasuke, you need to learn how to make friends with other kids and not just me ok. Who knows? Maybe you two will develop a brotherly bff bond by the time you're my age." I ruffled Sasuke's hair and formed a fake smile but I heard a groan from Neji and a glare from Sasuke.

"Etto…Konbanwa Neji Sasuke." I told them before I left and turned off the lights.

_Uhh…I don't think this will be the only night I'll end up babysitting the Hyugas. And I know she won't be back 'til tomorrow cuz she's just like my parents._

When I went into my room I saw Hinata standing beside the bed and shaking?

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?"

"Itachi-nii kun I gotta go potty."

"Ano…Ok…wait WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>tsk tsk Itachi nii-san How R U going to handle another problem?<strong>

**A/N: So yeah its been awhile and this chapter didn't progress much. Anyway, Idk where im going with this story cuz its becoming kind of plotless and turning out to be one long nite but I mite want to make them older in the future chapters if I decide to make this multi-chapter eventually turn this into a ItaHina high school romance?…Idk u guys can give me feedback on what I should do oh and konbanwa means good night ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Today is a triple threat (11-11-11) lol so here's an early update. This one's kind of long compare to my other chapters the grammar and descriptions are horrible I know but I sort of wanted to rush into this chapter and get to the next one xD anyway…**

**I'd just like to respond to some of ur reviews**

**NerdyGamer:**** LOL that is funny xD Im so glad ppl are still reading my story after like two months of nothingness ^_^ i didnt realize this story is actually getting quite popular especially for an ItaHina. Arigatou to u and everyone who still cares to think my story is actually worth reading:)**

**Amara nii-chan: OoO u totally have to read this chapter! **

**I would like to thank u guys for ur AWWWsum reviews. I say AWWeSoMe bcuz u guys are like all AWWW and this is so CUTE! Kawaii;p I no yeah..don't u just luv the fluffy stuff**

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan what's wrong?"<p>

"Itachi nii kun I gotta go potty."

"Ano…Ok…wait WHAT?"

_Oh shiz…what am I suppose to do? I forgot I was babysitting A GIRL!_

"Itachi nii-kun can I use the bathroom?"

"Oh your potty trained already." _thank kami I thought I would have to change A GIRL's diaper that would have been awkward._

"Go yeah use my bathroom." I turned the lights on for her.

"Are you sure you can use the potty?" _Am I sure I can help her use the potty? Heck no! that's worse than changing diapers."_

"Hai, Arigatou 'tachi-nii." She assured me but I'm not entirely convinced but she closed the door anyway.

As I waited for her sitting on the bed, I squinted to see saw a small figure enter my room.

"Nii-san I can't sleep" My little brother crawled on to middle of the bed with his half closed eyes releasing a yawn.

"Can I sleep here tonight? Ok" He mumbled more to himself as he pulled the comfy blankets on top of him covering him entirely leaving a small bump on the bed.

_Uh ok I guess we're all sleeping on my bed tonight'_

I heard the door open at that moment and Hinata came out looking just as tired as Sasuke did.

"Itachi nii-kun I go back to sleep now." Before I could tell her to wait, she crawled on the bed but stayed near the edge. She fell back asleep immediately and assumed Sasuke did as well.

I left the room to turn the lights and everything off. I have to leave the front door open for whenever my parents are coming back. Seriously what if there's like a creeper that comes to kill us. Oh but wouldn't the security alarms detect it or something.

Well, everything was ok I went back upstairs to check on Neji and he was fast asleep.

I finally went to my bedroom took a shower brush my teeth and went to lay on the other side of my king size bed.

Slowly and eventually made myself relax.

_I just noticed that we didn't even have dessert tonight'_

The next morning I woke up at 7:30 to see the cutest moment I've ever seen…ever!

Sasuke had Hinata's head curled to his chest as he was still sleeping. He had his small arms around her shoulders and Hinata looked pretty comfortable from where she was _and adorable _…wait what? Uhh… she just snuggled closer to Sasuke and wrapped one of her arms around his waist.

_Oh this just the perfect Kodak moment.'_

Speaking of Kodak…

I went in my drawer and pulled out my camera and snapped a shot at this adorable scene.

_I think if they were adults this wouldn't look that cute would it?'_

As soon as I took the picture, Sasuke started to open and blink his eyes only to close it and snuggle closer to Hinata. _Maybe its not so bad babysitting the CUTEST toddlers EVER! _Dam I really got to stop thinking such thoughts.

I went downstairs to check if my parents or the Hyugas' were here and sure enough, my dad and my mom were slouched on the living room couch barely awake (barely sober!).

My mother started mumbling something I couldn't here.

"What is it Okaa-san?" I asked standing right in front of them now.

"Tachi…can…can…you ma-ake dinner? Im hungry." She asked me with her dark messy hair and a scary smile to go with it. She wasn't in provocative clothes this time but she was still a mess.

"Okaa-san, Its morning."

"O-oh kaay…uhh…can u make fried rice then?"

_Uhh…I really hate seeing my parents like this.'_

"Fine."

"Yay…your such a good son!" She told me and closed her eyes along as Otou-san. Seriously to I have to clean up the empty sake bottles on the floor. Huh…apparently I am a magnificent son aren't I?

As I put the glass bottles on the kitchen counter, I heated the stove top and took out the cooked rice from last night out of the pot. I've learned that rice can stay good for two days as long as its warm in the pot…maybe it can last longer but I ended up making new rice by then.

Anyway, as I was cooking, I heard small screaming coming from upstairs. _what the hay? Oh no…Hinata!'_

I ran upstairs to my room and…not again. I come in to find Neji and Sasuke wresting and strangling each other. _Now I really hate babysitting._

"hey hey…Neji…Sasuke.." I came in between them and held them by the color of their shirts

"Tell your brother to stay away from my cousin." Neji telling me still fuming at Sasuke.

"Hey it not my fault blame her!" He pointed to Hinata. " _she _was hugging _me." _Which wasn't true when I left. Hinata was sitting on the bed sobbing.

"That's enough. Get out of my room!" I told not meaning to yell. Sasuke and Neji continue to glare and hate each other walking out and Hinata tried to follow.

"Not you Hinata stay with me." I told her as she obeyed and sat back down on the bed.

I knelt down beside her as she was attempting to hold back her sobs.

"Hinata-chan tell me what happened."

Even though I already knew what triggered the fight I just need her stop crying.

"Neji nii-san he-he came to seee me and saw Sa-sa-suke-kun with me…Nii-san got mad and attack him."

"Hinata-chan its ok. You didn't do anything wrong. Ok…look I'm making breakfast so…." _Oh no the fried rice. _

"Itachi-kun…" was what I heard before I rushed downstairs to the kitchen to find it up it smoking the place up with the annoying alarm going off.

_What the hell is this alarm isn't even loud enough to be heard from upstairs!'_

"I told you no mess with it!" Neji was panicking around the kitchen.

"I just wanted to be like nii-san!" Sasuke was panicking and probably crying too.

I grab the fire extinguisher and took out the flames and smoke quickly…too quickly.

"What the.." well it wasn't _that _bad. Every one is safe and the kitchen seems alright except the stove is all burnt out and probably broken no one needed to pop lock and drop it…or was it stop drop and roll? _First the TV now the stove! Man I sure love being a big brother.'_

Well we can pay for that…speaking of paying for this.

I walked to the living room to find my parents still sleeping as if there was _no fire and alarm off _right there in the kitchen!

So the kitchen stove is burnt, our living room TV is shattered…and my parents better take care of that.

Oh I almost forgot.

"Hey…okaa-san ." I shook her shoulder trying to wake her. "Okaa-san…"

"Hnn…Itachi…did u finish cooking breakfast?""No, I can't the stove is broken and so is the TV."

She just smiled at me and mumbled. "Ok…we'll get a new one.." She yawned and sat up and my father was still passed out beside her. She was looking at me and blinking still a bit hung-over or whatever its called . "I have such handsome sons…" She mumbled. _What the heck?_

"Okaa-san, where is Hyuga-san and Hiashi-sama? There daughter and nephew stayed here last night and said she went with you guys.."

"Oh…yeah…the Hyugas. They are quite the partyerzz…u can take them home…go get my keys."

"MOTHER…IM NOT A TEENAGER I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!"

Uhh…seriously what do I have to ride my bike there. I know where they live a couple blocks from here.

"Ok then you can take them with the bikes, u no where they live."

"Huh…fine whatever."

"Can u pick up breakfast on the way then? Thanks, son." I heard her say as I was walking away pissed off at their obvious negligence. I went to my room and saw all three of them still dressed in what they wore last night.

"Ok lets go. I gotta drop off Hinata and Neji at their house."

Sasuke gasped. "Nani? Where do they live? I didn't know u could drive already nii-san."

I sighed. "I can't Sasuke, your riding your scooter, Neji can ride your bike and Hinata can ride in the back seat of my bike."

"But it takes so long on the scooter."

"Well, its faster than walking." I don't think three-year-olds are suppose to ride scooters but whatever.

I don't want to walk and we have to stop at McDonalds yes I know even though I'm rich I'm still going there cuz its faster.

So all three of them followed me downstairs to the garage. I asked my mom for the money and she gave me a hundred dollar bill! (one thousand yen?). _wow Seriously?…._

I went outside to the garage and opened the tool shed to bring out the two bikes and the scooter.

I handed all three helmets to Neji Sasuke and Hinata. She can deal with a boys (that was black with red flames on it) helmet.

"Itachi nii-kun what is this?" She asked me all confused what I just gave her.

I took the helmet and put it on her (cute) round head. I grabbed her and put her on the baby seat that was adjusted to the back of my seat to ride the bike. I buckled her up and balanced my awesome red cruiser bike, I'm only 4'6 btw I think that's average height for my age and gender?, anyway Neji was about Sasuke's black bike that still had training wheels.

Neji smirked and stuck out his tongue towards Sasuke. "Haha u still wide twaining wheels I can ride two wheeler, but there is no other one." _Really oh he's smarter than I thought. I was just his age when I learned too.'_

Sasuke glared at him and pouted. He couldn't respond to that and just told "Stop it"

"Sasuke, you'll learn real soon. Neji's a year older than you so its be expected he's able to do things you can't do yet. I told you Sasuke to have patience, you'll be able to do it sooner or later."

And as quiet as she had been Hinata decided to say something. "Ano…sasuke-kun tachi-nii is wight. Neji-nii san and tachi-nii kun can do things cuz there older, so we can be just as good as they when we're there age 'kay" She gave Sasuke an assuring and it was frikin cutest thing ever. I glanced at Sasuke and he was looking at Hinata but he put his head down and…was he blushing?

As if he wasn't right there, Neji grimaced and just went by Sasuke and grabbed the scooter and rode down the street.

"Neji wait!" I yelled at him as he rode as fast as could.

"Uhh…ok. Sasuke lets go." I told him as I hoped on my bike and followed Neji.

As I caught up to Neji I told him to follow me to go McDonalds but he ignored me and said he turned down the right street and said he was going home. _Dam it fine then._

I heard Hinata mumble "Neji nii-san…"

I stopped and waited for Sasuke to catch up. It didn't take that long.

"Itachi, how long are we going?" He asked me as he stopped to breath. Its been like two blocks and the Hyuga residence is on that street but we have to go at the end of this avenue to get toMcDonalds.

"We're going to McDonalds and we're almost there its just at the end of the corner, c'mon." I told him as we rode down the avenue.

Hnn since I'm riding my bike why can't I go in the drive-thru. So I went in the lane and I told Sasuke to ride outside the lane so this _extremely _dangerous and don't try this although if your in a hurry like me its an exception. As I was waiting and rode up, a black SUV rode up behind and was beeping the horn and I think he was swearing. Too bad I'm an impatient customer too.

I finally got up to the order machine thingy. "Ok what do you guys want?"

"tachi-nii kun can I have a happy meal?" Hinata spoke from behind.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan its still breakfast. They only have breakfast food."

"Oh-ok then I'll have whatever you have tachi-nii."

"Ok Sasuke what u want." I asked him as he sat on his bike off the curb.

"uhh…just get me what your getting."

_Dam do I seriously have to make every decision for EVERYONE'_

I spoke to the speaker. "Ano…I guess I'll get two breakfast platters, and three number ones."

The lady spoke back in a thick accent. "that is tree bekfest plattas with one numba two"

"what no? That's TWO breakfast platters and THREE number ONES!" I shouted back to the lady.

"Okay surr that would be 18.50 is toto thank yoz."

"Uhh…she better have gotten my order right." I mumbled as I waited for the next car and the next car to get the service window.

"18-50 your toto." the lady with the same accent _greeted _me at the window.

I gave her hundred dollar bill. She looked as if it were foreign money or as if she didn't want to deal with something.

"Sorry surr, we can only except under 50 dollas."

_You have got to be kidding me! I know they accept it there just too lazy to get more change._

"Uhh…I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CHANGE! YOU CAN HAVE IT! I JUST WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!

So she ended up giving me the bag of food and the tray of orange juice anyway. I checked the bag and surprisingly my order was right. I placed it on the crate hooked in the front of my bike, I have this because I ride my bike to the store to get more groceries sometimes.

"C'mon lets go to Hinata's house now." I told him as he rode his bike beside me. We went up back down the avenue and turned left to the Hyugas house a couple houses down.

When we stopped just outside, her house looks very similar to mine with a big two-story mansion-like house except it was was just screaming with superiority on this one-story dominated neighborhood, so yeah it wasn't too find. Sasuke's scooter was dropped off in the front yard. Anyway, I got off the bike and so did Sasuke and unbuckled Hinata from her seat and carried her to the front door. I had to ring the door bell couple times like we all no why and finally someone swung the door open to reveal a grouchy looking man with messy long hair still in a state of sleep with his wife beater and boxers.

"What wha what what you want?"

"uh Hiashi-sama, I have your daughter." I told him as if its not obvious because I'm holding her!

"Oh I guess you do…" you guess?

"Where's my son I mean nephew?"

"I'm right here, Uncle." I heard Neji yell from the living room inside.

"Oh your home that's good." hello what about your daughter? Now that I think about, Hinata didn't go running to daddy like I thought she would. In fact, she still clinging to me with her arms wrapped around my shoulders not facing her father. _Huh…is this another result of child neglect!_

"Oh you bought us food." Hiashi was looking at Sasuke who was holding the McDonalds bag and tray of drinks. "No this is mine." He told him but Hiashi seemed to have not heard him and took the food away.

"Hey….that mine!" Sasuke complained throwing a tantrum.

"It's mine now." He told him. He dug thru his pockets and took out a hundred dollar bill.

"Here." He shoved it to me still caring Hinata I took it with one hand.

"Thanks, Uchiha." He shut the door. Leaving us outside with me still caring Hinata and Sasuke sobbing beside me.

_Oh at least I got all my money back. Now I gotta go back there and get it AGAIN!_

* * *

><p><strong>OoO Itachi tsk tsk u poor poor thing, except ur not poor ur rich! <strong>

****Wow there's alot that happened at once in this chapter. it had me confused and im sorry if it made u confuse as well ;(****

**Well , anyway I'd just like to say that there will be a time skip next chapter yay but not by much just until there FIRST DAY OF PWESchool so yeah I think I know where I can go with this story. Its just going to take awhile for any romances although expect to see mostly SasuHina for the next couple chapters and the rest of the story won't be told thru Itachi's pov anymore…so yeah I don't know when my next update will be probably in the next week or two PLZ review i luv u;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah this chapter took awhile to write cuz I got lazy and ironically I started working at McDz lol so now slower updates apparently…**

* * *

><p>So on that dreadful day, Itachi eventually let Hinata go, much to her dismay but he reassured her that he was probably going to be babysitting quite often, which did ultimately come true.<p>

Almost every other weekend at the Uchiha residence had an extremely intelligent eight-year-old babysitter, his little-me, and the two white-eyed toddlers.

And, of course, the television was replaced with no complaints whatsoever, much to Itachi's relief, but it was replaced with a new 3-D HDTV! They even replaced the white Nintendo Wii with a black one! And they got another video game system, the PS3!

As for the stove, well, Mikoto wanted the entire kitchen renovated, even though it was already a nice kitchen. As for every time they came over, well lets just say Sasuke and Neji became more or less tolerable of each other. Meaning they just didn't break TVs and stove tops _every time _they came over. On the bright side, Itachi had enjoyed Hinata's presence, while the other two boys were another story.

Many months passed by as they gradually become more mature (not really). Just until it was time for Sasuke and Hinata's first day of preschool!

Hinata was in her bedroom getting ready for her first day, as she put on a white t-shirt underneath a light purple dress. As she went downstairs, she could hear the perfection of a musical tone coming from the living room.

When she saw who it was, she sighed. Neji was playing on the grand piano with her mother and father surrounded.

"Oh can you believe it? Our nephew is so talented!" Hinata's mother said as she was praising him.

"I can't believe it either. He's just started kindergarten and he can play a full course song." Hiashi also praised him. Its not like her parents spend _all_ their time getting drunk and doing other adult things, just on the weekends.

Anyway, Hinata was used to this kind of behavior from her family but today was her first day of school and Neji doesnt start til next week!

Ever since his parents died in a tragic car accident when he was barely a year old, Hinata's parents seem to have develop a caring devotion to make sure Neji gets as much love her family can provide. But due to this, Hinata has barely received any praising or even appreciation from them because…well they just had no _reason _to.

She stood and watched Neji play the piano. He was so perfect and Hinata…well _what was I perfect at?_ Hinata always questioned herself when it was like this. He even stopped sleeping on the same bed as her now that he discovered his special talent.

When she was at the Uchihas, she didn't need to worry about her being talented or special because Itachi seem to make her feel like she was every time she was there.

"Tou-chan." She tugged on her father's pants but they were too busy admiring their favorite child.

"Tou-chan…whose gonna take me to pweschool?" She asked still trying to get her father's attention looking up way high.

"Huhhnn…yea yea in a minute Hanabi…" He shrugged still not giving her attention.

"Ie Tou-chan.." She shook her head. "I am Hinata, Tou-chan, Hinata" She told him but he was still listening to Neji's music.

So she left and walked to the kitchen, expecting her lunchbox to be made on the counter, but it wasn't there.

She could ask her mother but they seem too preoccupied at the moment. So she open the fridge and searched in the fruit compartment to grab a fresh banana.

Then she grab the bread, peanut butter and grape jam and made herself a sandwich. Apparently, observing Itachi is a very good habit of hers. She grabbed a juice box and found her lunchbox in the oven (yes a four-year-old just opened the oven but don't worry, Itachi taught her the precautions). So she packed her lunch and went straight to the front door.

"Ano…I'm leaving now." She told them as loud as possible for Hinata but they still weren't listening.

"I'm going to pweschool!" She suddenly yelled at them and slammed the door, angry at their ignorance.

She walked outside her house on the street crosswalks. She knew where the school was actually only about block away from her house but it was also downtown.

Seeing a three-and-a-half year old walking by herself through the small city filled with exhaust fumes of cars beeping their horns during rush hour, isn't quite common.

The passer-bys included homeless guys and workaholics glanced at her with a hint of sympathy. If things couldn't get any worse, the morning sky started to get darker as clouds formed and it started raining.

She continued to walk through the droppings of water with her facial expressions devoid of emotions. And it got even worse when she was tackled down by a ferocious stray dog attacking the special lunchbox she made as the dog was steeling her lunch. She was covered with mud when she was attacked but she slowly got up and still continued to walk to the school as if it never happened.

When Hinata finally got near the school, she saw cars coming through the parking lot and parents taking their child in for class. She looked beyond them with kind envy.

Suddenly a dark shade was set above her as if the rain just finally stopped. She noticed that someone was holding an umbrella for her.

"Hi…I like your shirt cuz its purple like your eyes." A blonde boy with natural whiskers marking his cheeks and azure eyes smiled at her as he walked on by into the classroom. She realized what he just said and blushed like the cherry tomatoes Sasuke likes so much. It seemed he brighten the sun for her on this ever-so rainy day.

When she got in class, she didn't know anyone but Sasuke and it didn't look like he was in the mood to be around her, or all the other girls for that matter. She noticed that bright blonde boy being the loudest in the class, trying to make friends with the other kids. Although they all just seemed annoyed by him. Especially Sasuke.

When lunch time came, Hinata was provided with free lunch which was so supposed to be intended for lower income students, but ironically her family probably had the highest income in the class along with Sasuke's family.

When she was walking to sit on the table by herself with the tray of food, she accidentally bumped into someone and her food fell to the ground in waste.

"Ahh…ano..gomen.." She bowed her head without looking at said person.

"Hnn…" She perked up at the response.

"Sasuke-kun" said boy looked at her with his usual stoic scowl.

"Watch where your going next time."

"Ano…hai…gomen, Sasuke-kun." She bent down to pick up her food until she felt something on her shoulder causing her to halt.

"Hinata-chan, you can have my cookies." the same bright boy from earlier gave her the bag of Oreos as he smiled at her and waved and left her there clutching the bag staring after him and learning that his name Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke was watching the scene before him as he unconsciously clutched his fist and left as well, but Hinata didn't even notice nor cared that he was gone.

-Later during Art class-

Hinata was finger painting a beautiful bright face that was smiling like the sun. For the first time, she was actually confident that she did a good job at something without the influence of Itachi.

_Itachi nii-kun I think I found my talent.'_

She suddenly felt like she was being overshadowed and stared. She turned around and literally almost bumped into Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" she said looking all nervous.

"What did I say about watching where your going." Again with the cool monotone.

"Ano….gomen, again, Sasuke-kun."

"Hnn." He was glaring at the picture Hinata painted the whole time. He couldn't help but be angry at something or in his case, someone.

"Hey why you keep picking on her! Pick on someone your own size." Sasuke turned around to see that damn guy Hinata painted.

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped behind Sasuke.

"She's the same age as us, baka, she's a girl. What difference does it make?"

Sasuke and Naruto had a glaring war going on.

Sasuke jabbed his finger in one of Hinata's pallet with paint in it.

"Now get finish with your finger paintin' before I make you wear it." He jabbed his finger on Naruto's shirt leaving a blue stain on his bright orange shirt.

"Hey, you don't just jab a finger of paint on me and think you gonna get away with it." He said shoving Sasuke.

"Yeah what you going to do about it?" shoving him back

"Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun.." Hinata was trapped as the two continuously glared and from then on…well, this is the start of a beautiful friendship...

* * *

><p><strong>Dam well I had a hard time trying to end this chapter and that's why its pretty crappy. Oh and this chapter is actually based on a episode of Hey Arnold when Helga first meet Arnold. I think its called Helga on the couch. Its really cute ep, I suggest watching it;p<strong>


End file.
